Dreaming of Yesterday
by rooster135
Summary: It seemed like just yesterday that Hermione and Sirius just got together now things are different. Harry Potter does not belong to me. Please review this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

He held her close and they began to dance. She smiled at him; she can't believe that she was doing this. She can't believe that she was dancing in his arms. Hermione sighed and rested her head on Sirius's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, gripping her waist. Hermione pulled back from Sirius.

"I love you, you know that?" Hermione said softly.

"I love you too but you know that I can't stay, right?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

He began to float back away from her and into the darkness. Hermione screamed Sirius's name over and over. She fell to her knees crying. Hermione woke up with a start and found that she was lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey stood above her bed.

"How long was I out?" Hermione asked her.

"About a day, Hermione, dear, did you know you're pregnant?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Tears filled Hermione's brown eyes.

"Yes, I did."

*Flashback*

Two months ago Hermione was sitting in the common room when an owl tapped on the window. Hermione closed her book and got up to check the owl. It was addressed to her. She took the letter and the owl flew off. I guess she wasn't answering to this owl. She smiled knowing who it would be from. She opened the letter.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_ My heart aches to see you again, to talk to you face to face. I wish to meet you in the Shrieking Shack. Please don't argue with me. I know you want to see me as much as I want to see you._

He never signed his letters, afraid that they would be found out. Hermione turned to her best friend, Harry Potter, who was playing Wizard's chess with her other best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Harry, could I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked.

"Going to see your lover again?" Ron asked grinning.

A month ago Ron had tried to kiss Hermione and that's when she blurted out that she had a boyfriend. Harry and Ron had tried to get it out of her who it was but Hermione got angry and stormed off. They never asked again.

"Sure, but Hermione I wish you would tell us who you were seeing," Harry said looking up at her.

"I told you that I would tell you when the time is right and Ron he is not my lover because we have not slept together yet," Hermione said.

"Yet?" Ron asked smirking.

Ron had gotten over his feelings for Hermione and was now dating Luna Lovegood.

HSHS

Hermione hit the knot with a stick and slid down into the entrance. She walked into the Shrieking Shack and saw Sirius sitting on the bed. She threw off the invisibility cloak and Sirius smiled at her. He got up and threw his arms around her; hugging her tightly. He moved back and kissed her.

"I missed you," Sirius whispered.

"I missed you too," Hermione said.

"I'm way too old for you," Sirius said kissing her again.

"No, you're not, you're perfect," Hermione said kissing him back.

"You make me blush," Sirius said grinning.

"Nothing makes you blush," Hermione said.

"You know me so well," Sirius said.

With their lips locked they fell back on the bed.

*End Flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A month later Hermione was going home 3 months pregnant and already showing. Luckily she wore baggy shirts. Hopefully her parents wouldn't notice yet. She was going to tell them and soon. Everybody else knows but her parents and everybody else promised not to let the cat out of the bag.

*Flashback*

A week after she got out of the hospital wing she sat in the Gryffindor common room when Tonks came in. She was the only one who knew about her and Sirius. Tonks sat down beside her.

"How are you holding up?" Tonks asked.

"Tonks, I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

"WHAT!" came two voices from entrance.

Hermione looked up and saw her two best friends in the whole entire world. She looked up at them with teary brown eyes and she began to sniffle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed.

"Sirius is the father, isn't he?" Harry asked.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, kind of shocked but also kind of relieved.

"It's kind of obvious," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hope you're not mad at me," Hermione said.

Tonks left the room and her best friends sat on either side of her.

"Of course, we aren't mad at you, Hermione," Harry said.

"We love you too much to be," Ron said.

They wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tightly.

*End Flashback*

There came a knock on the door startling Hermione out of her thoughts. The door opened and in came her mother.

"Hello, dear, how are you doing?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Mum, there's something that I need to tell you and Dad," Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll go make tea, be down in five minutes," Mrs. Granger said leaving the room.

Hermione got up off the bed and wiped the tears away from her face. She straightened her clothes and walked down stairs. Five minutes later Hermione sat in front of her parents.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said, plain and simple.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger spit out their tea that they had been drinking.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger yelled.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Granger said.

"I think you know how it happened, mum," Hermione said.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRISPONSIPLE?" Mr. Granger yelled.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Mrs. Granger yelled.

"The father is dead," Hermione said staring at her parents.

"You need to pack up your stuff," her father said.

As Hermione was packing up her stuff she couldn't help but think that she was glad that she was leaving. Her parents wanted her to be perfect since the day she was born but what they realized that nobody was perfect. She knew where she should go. After packing everything into her trunk she walked out the door of her childhood home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

An hour later Hermione arrived on the doorstep of the Burrow. She knocked on the door and a minute later Mrs. Weasley answered the door. She smiled when she saw Hermione standing there but then she saw Hermione's tear stained face.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"I told my parents and they kicked me out. Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can stay here, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione walked up the stairs to put her stuff in Ginny's room that she would be sharing.

*Flashback*

A month into her pregnancy Hermione had just found out about the baby. She sat under the tree by the lake crying. She had taken a pregnancy test that she had found in Madam Promfrey's office. She wondered what she would tell Sirius. Would he freak out? What would he do? Would he break up with her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a black shaggy dog. He sat down beside her and laid his head on her lap. Hermione didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it was. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through Padfoot's fur. He gave her look like he was asking her why she was so sad.

"Padfoot, there's something that I have to tell you but I can't tell you in this form," Hermione said.

Padfoot got up and trotted towards the Whomping Willow. Hermione got up and followed the dog. A minute later they were standing in the Shrieking Shack and Padfoot had turned into Sirius. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and she began to sob into his arms.

"What's wrong, my sweet Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed.

Hermione felt Sirius's body shake.

"Oh my, are you sure?" Sirius asked pulling back.

"I'm positive, I took a test and everything and those things are 100% positive," Hermione said.

Sirius sat down on the bed shocked and ran a hand through his silk black hair.

"We're having a baby," he said.

"Are you okay with this?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Sirius stared up at her for a moment and then got up.

"I'm more then okay with this, I love it. I hope it's a girl just like you," Sirius said kissing her on the lips.

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him back. A moment later she pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," Sirius said.

*End flashback*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hermione was four months pregnant when Harry came to the Burrow and she was obviously showing. Plus Fleur showed up a week before Harry and it was just horrible. Hermione and Ron walked into Fred and George's old room with Ron carrying a tray of breakfast for him. Ron set it on the dresser beside the bed. Harry was still asleep. They sat down on the bed and Harry woke up with a start.

"Good morning, Harry," they said at the same time.

Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Good morning, it's great to see you guys," Harry said.

"It's great to see you as well, Harry," Hermione said hugging him as best she could with her pregnant stomach in the way.

"Whoa, the baby's grown well I see," Harry said.

"She has, hasn't she?" Hermione said beaming.

"It's a girl?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's a girl," Hermione said.

"Have you decided on any names?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Anastasia which means she will rise again and Bedelia which means strength. Anastasia Bedelia Black," Hermione said proudly.

"That's beautiful," Harry said.

"I didn't know you decided on any names yet," Ron said.

"I decided this morning," Hermione replied.

"They're great names Hermione, Sirius would have loved them," Harry said hugging her.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said hugging him.

"You should you eat that food, mate, before I eat it," Ron said licking his lips.

Harry grabbed the food and set it on his lap making Hermione laughing while Ron just pouted. Ginny came walking through the door and Hermione couldn't help notice Harry's face light up when she came in. Hermione smiled at the sight. Ginny threw herself on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Phlegm is so annoying! I swear I wish Bill wasn't marrying her!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Who's Phlegm?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Fleur Delacour, Bill's new soon to be wife," Ron explained.

"Bill and Fleur are getting married?" Harry asked; surprised.

"Yes, unfortunately they love each other," Ginny said gagging.

"She can't be that bad, can she?" Harry asked.

"She's wonderful," Ron said sighing.

Ginny and Hermione took pillows and beat Ron over the head with them.

"You're such a guy, Ronald," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"She's made me her personal slave and she says the most annoying things like: I'm so pretty isn't it great? It's sick, really, the way she dances around like she owns the whole world," Ginny said.

"Sorry about Ginny, mate, she just broke with Dean yesterday," Ron told him.

"I'm right here, you moron!" Ginny said hitting him over the head.

Hermione noticed Harry looked relieved that Ginny and Dean had broken up.

"I'm sorry about you and Dean, Ginny," Harry said.

"Its fine, it was for the better besides I had my eye on someone for quite a while anyways," Ginny said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, really, who?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Grinning Ginny walked out of the room with out another word. Hermione and Ron beat Harry over the head with pillows.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"It's totally obvious who she's into, mate," Ron said.

"You of course," Hermione said grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Later that evening the Golden Trio were chatting in Fred and George's old room. Harry and Ron sat on bean bag chairs while Hermione lay on the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking Hermione about how you and Sirius got together because you never really did tell us," Harry said.

Hermione sucked in a breath and slowly sat up. She smiled at her best friend in the whole world.

"I don't mind Harry, in fact, I would love to tell you," Hermione said.

*Flash back*

Hermione walked into Grimmauld Place with her trunk in hand and Lupin right behind her. She was the first one to arrive for the summer holidays. The Weasleys were supposed to come in a week and Harry not for a few more weeks, like a month. Hermione turned to Lupin.

"Which room is mine?" Hermione asked.

"I'll show you to your room," said a voice from down the hallway.

Hermione turned around and saw Sirius. She couldn't but squeal a little bit. Harry hadn't been the only one that Sirius had sent letters to. All last year they sent letters to each other constantly but nobody knew they were talking to each other. It was sort a secret friendship, you could say. Their relationship is hard to define. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you, Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's good to see you as well, Hermione," Sirius chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly.

They chatted as they walked up the stairs to Hermione's room; just telling each other about what's been going on. Sirius explained to her about the Order of the Phoenix and how he's been forced to stay here.

"At least you're safe though and you have friends to keep you company," Hermione said.

"That's true. Do I have you as well?" Sirius asked.

"Of course you do," Hermione said.

HSHSHS

It was late at night when Hermione walked into the kitchen. She couldn't sleep as she had a lot on her mind, mostly about Sirius but she also thought of Harry. She was worried about the both of them. She turned on the light and jumped about a foot in the air when she saw Sirius sitting at the table, drinking a glass of water. He smiled at her.

"Sirius, you scared me," Hermione said putting a hand to her chest, "Why are you drinking in the dark?"

"I was just thinking, I couldn't get to sleep. You either?" Sirius asked.

"Nope, what were you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, you," he said carelessly.

"Me?" she asked; surprised.

Sirius stared at her for a minute and then he reached over; grabbing her hand.

"Hermione, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. It feels wrong because I'm so freaking old," he said.

"You're not old," Hermione said squeezing his hand.

"I'm way older then you though. I've been having these feelings and they've been about you. I can't stop thinking about you and I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I think I'm in love with you," Sirius said.

Hermione was silent for a moment, staring at Sirius and then her lips stretched into wide grin.

"Good because I think I'm in love with you too," Hermione whispered.

Sirius grabbed Hermione, pulled her into his lap, and kissed her like he never kissed a woman before his life. As they were kissing Hermione completely forgot what she had come into the kitchen for.

*End flashback*

She finished the story and Ron and Harry just stared at her. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I never told you about me and Sirius and about our friendship. We just thought we should keep it a secret at least for a little while. We never knew that it would grow into something more but it did," Hermione said with tears in her brown eyes.

Harry got up and hugged his pregnant best friend tightly.

"You loved him and that's all that matters," Harry said.

Hermione burst into tears when he said that and buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Five months into the pregnancy it was time for the Golden Trio plus Ginny to go back to Hogwarts. Ginny's been hanging out with them a lot more and Hermione couldn't help but notice how happy Harry seems to be about that. Hermione was quite nervous about going back to Hogwarts what with her pregnancy and all. She knew what people were going to say about her being pregnant, the names that they were going to call her.

Hermione shook her head of these thoughts and continued packing up her trunk. She was being silly, who cares what other people think? She was also worried about what might happen, what with Voldemort being back and all. She hoped and prayed that nothing happened. Although she's been told time and time again that she'll be perfectly safe. She's even got her own dorm. She was startled out of her thoughts when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said rubbing Hermione's back gently.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thanks for asking," Hermione said smiling at her.

She's always thought of Mrs. Weasley as a second mother and now a mother since her parents disowned her.

"I wanted to talk about tomorrow when you leave for Hogwarts. You won't be getting on the train; you'll be taken straight to the headmaster's office where the headmaster will show you to your own dorm which you will be living in for the next two years," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright, thanks for the update, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Do you need help dear; I know it must be a pain what with the baby weighing you down. I know what that's like. When I was pregnant with the twins I was in bed for the whole pregnancy. You know I still have some of Ginny's old baby stuff I could give to you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't you want to give that to your kids when they start having a family?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, dear, you are my kid in everything but blood. I'm happy to give you these things," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her.

Hermione bit her lip to stop the tears from coming but they already began to fall down her cheeks. Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said softly.

HSHSHS

Hermione walked back into Ginny's room later that evening and walked straight back out with a hand covering her eyes.

"I so did not want to see that!" Hermione exclaimed.

She had just walked on Ginny and Harry snogging. She was happy that they finally got together but she really didn't want to see that. Harry and Ginny came out of the room with their hair and clothes all messed up.

"Sorry, Hermione," they said in unison.

"Its fine, I'm just glad you guys finally got together," Hermione said with a smile on her face "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you guys for a while."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if you two would like to be godparents," Hermione said smiling.

Harry grinned while Ginny squealed and clapped her hands. They hugged her both rather tightly.

"We'd be honored," Ginny said grinning from ear to ear.

HSHSHS

That night as Hermione was going to sleep she couldn't help but think of Sirius has she did every waking minute. She rested a hand on her baby bump and pulled out a picture of Sirius from her trunk. She looked at it and smiled.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're watching and listening. I love you and I miss you like crazy," Hermione whispered quietly and kissed the picture.

With the picture being held tight against her belly Hermione drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The next day Hermione had been flooed to the headmaster's office while everyone else went to Kings' Cross to board the Hogwarts express. She bit her lip nervously as she stood in the headmaster's office with the headmaster himself. He finished up some paper work before standing up and walking over to her.

"Before I show you to your room, Miss Granger, there is some things that I've been meaning to give you," Professor Dumbledore said.

He pulled out a vile and a letter out of the pocket of his robe which he handed to her.

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione asked; curious as usual.

"The vile contains a few cherished memories that Sirius preserved for you and the letter is from Sirius in which he wrote you before he died," the headmaster explained.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss and I, too, understand what it's like to loose someone you love dearly," Professor Dumbledore said as they walked out of his office.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, who did you loose?" Hermione asked.

"My sister, so long ago, and I'm afraid that it's my fault for her death," Professor Dumbledore said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked; concerned about the headmaster.

"I befriended someone, someone I thought I could trust. I got into a fight with him one day with my brother and in the event Arianna ended up dead," he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault, sir. What happened to her was an accident. You never knew what was going to happen; you would have never hurt her on purpose. You were betrayed and because of that betrayal your sister died. She would be proud of the man that you become today and I'm sure she would forgive you for what happened. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened so many years ago," Hermione said.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, I needed that," Professor Dumbledore said smiling down at her through his specs.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Hermione spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you tell me all that?" Hermione asked.

"I knew I could trust you with that because Sirius trusted you and loved you. Also, I knew you would understand my grief and pain as the recent loss of yours. You're going to make a fine mother, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. "You know you could trust Harry; he's going through a hard time as well. He lost the only parent he ever knew," Hermione said softly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled down at Hermione once again.

"I'm thinking about taking him away from the Dursleys. He can come live with me," Professor Dumbledore said.

"He would be thrilled, sir. I know he thinks of you as a grandfather," Hermione said.

"I hope you can keep a secret about what I'm about to tell you," he said.

"Of course, you can trust me to keep the secret," Hermione said.

"I just found out that Lily Potter nee Evans was my daughter. So, actually, Harry is my grandson," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and a few moments later he stopped in front of a painting of a girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes like Dumbledore.

"Hello, brother," the girl spoke with a wide grin.

"Hello Arianna," Professor Dumbledore said.

"This is your sister?" Hermione asked.

"Arianna, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, she'll be staying here for the remainder of her school year," Professor Dumbledore said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione and I'm sorry for your loss," Arianna said softly.

"Thank you and tell your brother it's not his fault," Hermione said.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, how many times do I have to tell you to stop blaming yourself?" Arianna said glaring at her brother.

"I'm sorry, Ari. I just wish Abe would forgive me," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'm trying my best to talk to him," Arianna said sadly.

"So, let's go in, shall we," Professor Dumbledore said.

He gave the password: _Lemon pops _and went in. Hermione gasped at the sight of the room. It was a mixture of gold and maroon. There was a small kitchen in one corner which held a fridge and a sink. The living room wasn't far away from the kitchen. The maroon couch sat in front of the fireplace where a picture of Sirius and Hermione hung above it. That was her favorite part. Next to the kitchen was a bookshelf filled with books. Then there was the spiral staircase that led to the bedrooms.

"I love it, it's beautiful," Hermione whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Later that night after the feast Hermione lay in her room with the letter in her hands. Why was she so afraid to see what was in side it? Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away. She opened the letter and pulled out the piece of parchment.

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_ If you are reading this then that means I'm dead and I'm not there to see the birth of our child. I'm so sorry, love. I wish I could be there to hold my beautiful baby girl in my arms, to hold you in my arms, to love my baby girl, and to love you. I so wish I could be there to grow into a wonderful young woman like you, the strongest woman I have ever met. I know you can do this, raise our child alone. _

_ I want you to know how much I love you and hopefully I died a gracious death; saving the people I loved most. I wish to not die like Elvis, on a toilet! Sorry, horrible joke. Anyways, I love you and know that I'll always be there with you, in your heart and mind and in our baby girl. Keep strong as always and raise our baby to the best of your abilities like I know you can. _

_Always and forever,_

_Sirius Black_

Hermione was sobbing so hard that she couldn't even breathe. Why did he have to be taken away from her? Why couldn't he see his baby girl? Why couldn't he be here? A minute later she calmed herself down and wiped away the tears. She pulled out the pensive that Dumbledore had given her and then the vile. She poured the vile into it and a moment later she was pulled into the memories of Sirius Black.

A moment later she was standing in Grimmauld Place in Sirius's room. The posters were gone and so were the pictures. A little boy around 6 or so lay on the bed whimpering. She knew that little boy was Sirius Black. Dry tear tracks were obvious on his face and his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Why does mummy hate me so much because I don't believe hurting muggles is the thing to do? Why does she hate me because I care for them?" Sirius cried.

Hermione's heart broke for him and she began to cry. She held her hands to her pregnant stomach and looked down.

"I promise I'll always love you, no matter what, and I'll never hurt you like she did Sirius," Hermione whispered; sobbing.

The scene change and it was about 10 years later and Sirius was 16 years old. Hermione didn't recognize the house that she was in. She knew that it must have been where James lived. She stood outside of it and couldn't believe how huge it was. The Potters really were rich, no doubt about that.

Sirius stood on the porch with his trunk in his hand. He knocked on the door and a moment later James Potter answered the door. He looked surprised to see him on the steps but stepped aside to let him anyways. Hermione hurried as fast as she could to follow him in. They walked up the stairs to James' room.

"Do you think I could live here with you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, mate. What's up?" James asked.

"Just another fight with my bitch of a mother, I can't stand it there anymore. She's choking me, mate," Sirius said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot," James said.

"Why the hell couldn't I have a normal mother that loves me?" Sirius asked.

"You do, mate. You have my mum, you know she thinks of you like another son," James said smiling.

The scene changed again and Hermione was in Grimmauld Place again, this time more recent. It looked like it was just a few months ago. Sirius whistled as he walked down the stairs for dinner that Remus had cooked. When he walked into the kitchen he had a grin on his face, he couldn't help it. Remus gave him a strange look.

"Alright, Padfoot, you've been acting strange ever since you went to visit Hermione. What's up?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus dropped the plate that he was holding and it shattered to the floor. He stared at his best mate in shock.

"Hermione's pregnant?" Remus asked.

"Yep!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're kidding," Remus said cleaning up the mess that he had made.

"Look, I know you don't approve of our relationship but I love her and we're going to have a baby together. I'm happy," Sirius said.

"Well then I'm happy for you, Padfoot," Remus said. "So have decided who's going to be godfather?"

"I hope you don't mind but Hermione and I decided on Harry," Sirius said.

"Of course not, that's the best choice. He's going to make a good godfather and Hermione's going to make a great mother," Remus said smiling.

"She really is," Sirius said dreamily.

The memory ended and when Hermione was out of the pensive she was smiling. She fell asleep with the smile still intact.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

In the eighth month of Hermione pregnancy was when it happened; _the big day. _ Hermione was in her dorm with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ron and Harry were playing chess and as per usual Ron was winning. There had been a recent Hogsmeade trip and Hermione had gotten a lot of cute baby clothes which she was currently showing to Ginny who was constantly squealing over everything.

"Oh, let me show you my favorite one," Hermione said pulling out a onesie.

It was maroon with gold letters that said: _Mommy's little keeper. _Ginny squealed and clapped her hands.

"Would you keep it down? You sound like a pig, Ginny," Ron exclaimed.

Ginny glared at her brother, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at his head knocking down a few of his chess pieces.

"OY!"

"Sorry, that was an accident," Ginny said innocently.

"Sure it was," Ron grumbled and went back to his game.

When Ginny turned back to Hermione she had seen that she was grabbing her stomach. She looked at the pregnant teenage witch in concern.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing, just stomach ache is all," Hermione told her.

"Are you sure you're not going into labor?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure, I'm not due for another month," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How long have you been having these stomach aches?" Ginny asked.

"Since this morning and they're getting closer together," Hermione said.

"Hermione! Those are contractions, you are going into labor!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She's what?" the boys asked.

"She's going into labor!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I sure am," Hermione said looking at the liquid that ran down her pants.

"We've got to get her to the hospital wing, the baby's coming!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The baby's coming! We've got to get her bag. I'll go get her bag. The baby's on the way," Ron said and then he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"This is the guy who has faced death eaters, a three headed dog, and a mountain troll?" Ginny asked.

"Sadly, yes, you'd think he was the father or something," Hermione said.

"I think he's just concerned for you, Hermione," Harry said.

"How sweet," Hermione said smiling at her best mate who lay passed out on the floor.

"Harry, you take Hermione to the hospital wing, I'll wake up Ron and get Hermione's bag," Ginny said.

Harry kissed his girlfriend and helped Hermione up off the couch. Together they walked out of the room and to the hospital wing. Hermione took deep breaths all the way there; she was really nervous. Her baby was being born today. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes; trying to picture what her baby might look like. Would she be a good mother to her baby?

"You're going to be a great mother, Hermione," Harry said as if he had read her mind.

"Thank you, Harry, I needed that," Hermione said smiling at him.

Hermione waddled into the hospital wing with Harry by her side. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the pregnant witch.

"Have you gone into labor?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, my water broke and I've been having contractions all morning," Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey lead her to one of the beds then drew the curtain around her so Harry couldn't see what was going on. A few minutes later Ron and Ginny came in with Hermione's bag in Ginny's hand.

Several hours later. . .

Hermione gave the last push and soon the cries of her baby girl filled the air. She lay back on the pillow sweaty and tired. A second later she was holding her baby girl. She smiled down at her and couldn't help but notice that she had Sirius's eyes.

"Hi, Anastasia Bedelia Black," Hermione whispered.

When she looked into her baby's eyes she knew it was time to stop dreaming of yesterday and start dreaming of the future; her baby girl.


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: **To my readers out there, I am currently working on a sequel to Dreaming of Yesterday titled: Anastasia Bedelia Black. It is not up yet. It will be once I am finished. Keep calm and Don't worry. (:


End file.
